


no question about it

by crooked



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crooked/pseuds/crooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius play questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no question about it

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](http://crooked.livejournal.com/239602.html) @ livejournal.

"Would you like to play at questions?"

Remus looks up from the Prophet crossword, chewing on the end of his biro as he'd been stuck on a particularly puzzling clue. Sirius is standing before him, a playful little smirk on his lips. "What?"

"I asked if you'd like to play at—" Sirius starts, narrowing eyes a moment later and placing his hands on his hips. "Oh, you bastard."

"Statement," Remus grins, looking back down at his paper and moving to the next clue. "Point to me."

"You think you're going to win, don't you?" Sirius asks, moving onto the next round.

Remus doesn't look up from his crossword as he responds, "Wouldn't you be this confident if you were me?"

"Rhetoric!" Sirius exclaims, and Remus realises he's going to have to pay a bit more attention. "One-all."

"Are you clever enough to keep this up much longer?"

"Are you implying that I'm less than intelligent?"

"Would you be getting so defensive if it weren't true?"

"Do you have to be such an arsehole?"

Remus laughs, unable to help himself. "Non-sequitur, my dear. Two points."

"Well, you _were_ being an arse!" Sirius pouts, crossing his arms over his chest like the petulant child he really is.

Remus reaches for Sirius, grabbing him by the hips and pulling him down into his lap. "And that statement makes game." He nuzzles his nose against Sirius' jaw, kissing a line down his neck. He feels Sirius shift on top of him and he's soon straddling his thighs.

"You're lucky I'm a gracious loser," he says as he presses forward, grinning against Remus' lips as he kisses him.

Remus pushes his hands beneath Sirius shirt, gliding fingertips over his back, and murmurs, "Does it look like either of us has actually lost, Padfoot?"

Sirius just shakes his head, moaning softly as Remus' tongue traces along the line of his bottom lip. Somehow he forgets to call Remus on the rhetoric, and game two never does begin. Remus doesn't mind, though, because Sirius slips his arms around his shoulders, arching his body into his own, and he thinks they've found a much better game to play anyway.


End file.
